How to write a good Naruto Fanfic
by Kisa-chan the otaku
Summary: I have seen some really poorly written fanfics in the past. So heres a quicky guide to aid you in writting good fanfics!
1. Chapter 1

**How to write a good Naruto Fanfiction**

Written by – _Kisa-ChanTheOtaku_

Edited by – _DreamsXReality_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I have been a Fanfic fan for about a year; I was here when Naruto only had about a hundred or so pages. And there are things that I think people should know about writing fanfics, it's like . . .the unspoken rules or something like that. Experienced Fanfic writers know what I'm talking about. Okay, so let's get on with it, shall we?

**One** - When writing, remember detail. Put what the character looks like, or maybe even some background history if the story calls for it.

**Two** - Remember to make your first paragraph/sentence really interesting. It's what gets people to read more and more. Try using a question.

**Three** – Also, put in an appealing summary, something that gets people thinking. An example maybe? Here:

Good summary: _It was her final hour, and as she lay, bleeding on the ground, she said her final words. SasuSakuCharacter Death_

Bad summary: _Ummm, this is my very first fanfic. OC OOC Read and review! Complete R&R! SS NH SI NT. _

**Four** – For the love of god, try not to put any Marysues or MartySues if a fanfic. Sorry to be harsh, but we_ really_ don't care about anyone but the original characters in a fanfic. If you have to have an OC (Original Character), make them unimportant.

**Five** – Okay, now I'm just on my knees begging you. Never, ever, **_ever_** write a fanfic in script form. I know a girl who wrote her first fic in script form. She went back to read it about a month later and almost choked herself out of embarrassment. I'm not going to name her, she knows who she is.

**Six **– I know it's kind of hard to do, but I have seen some Fanfics that are over written. When I say over written I mean they devote five paragraphs to one emotion. ONE!!!!!

**Seven** – I don't know how many times Dreams and I have come across this. A fanfic that has such a great summary. The plot it is interesting, it's original. Then we click to read, and its written in chat speak, or some other lingo of abbreviations. It's called a spell check; see the little wavy line that's either red or green? Right click!!

**Eight** – Big words. Big words are okay for description, but too much of them make people have to re-read. Once I even grabbed a dictionary. Sad huh?

**Nine** **– **Song fics. Personally, I like song fics. I don't know why, but it kinda sets a sort of, I don't know, atmosphere? But remember to make the lyrics of the song different from the fic. Make the lyrics italicized, and leave the fic normal, or center the lyrics, be creative.

**Ten **– When making people OOC (Out Of Character) remember to make it beleiveable. Especially with crossovers. Make the characters fit together, even if it is in an awkward way.

**Eleven** – Chapters. Don't make chapters too long. Or too short for that matter. I suggest keeping chapters under 4000 words, but above 500.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm probably gonna get a lot of flames about this but I don't really care, seriously. Well, If you though that this was actually helpful to you in one way or another, type 'peachy' in your review, if you review at all. Have fun writing! I really want to read your stories!! Bye Bye!!!

--Otaku--


	2. Chapter 2

**How to write a good Naruto Fanfiction 2**

**Terminology**

Okay, for those of you who don't know the terms of Fanfiction, I made this to go with my other fanfic. And also because I know how confusing that could get, I was lost before I knew the terminology. Okay…

XXXXX

_OC_ - Original character. If you have a character that's your very own it's called an OC. NO!! It's not Orange County or the TV show.

_AU_ – Alternate Universe. Say you want to put them in high school or into the future, or past, or a dream, it's called AU.

_OOC_ – Out Of Character. Meaning you make them hopped up on sugar, alcohol, Viagra, ECT. It just means you mess with their personalities.

_Crack_ – Meaning humor, or stupidly hilarious. Like if you have Sasuke throw a pie at Naruto. THAT'S crack.

_Drabble_ – a drabble can be just dialogue, or just actions, or just thoughts. Its normally a one shot only 100 – 300 words though.

_One Shot_ – One chapter only.

_Two Shot_ – Two chapters only.

_Bashing_ – Meaning you totally make fun of a character you hate, while praising their enemy in every way, shape, and form.

_Slash_ – Meaning soft yaoi.

_Fluff_ – Super cute and cheesy love scene. OMG FLUFF!!!!

_Yaoi_ – BoyXBoy

_Yuri _– GirlXGirl

_Het_ – BoyXGirl

_Lime_ – a scene where it leads up to a sex scene, but the author never writes one. Like they end it with something like "They couldn't control their lust any longer" Or something.

_Lemon_ – a detailed sex scene.

_R&R_ – read and review


End file.
